


False Affection

by ChibiMagicMaster



Series: Instant Love In A Bottle [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Special Yandere Chapter, Troll Humans, no sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMagicMaster/pseuds/ChibiMagicMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has had a crush on John since they were 6. Now they’re 16 and John has a girlfriend, named Vriska Serket. Whenever Dave tried flirting or putting moves on John, he would always go ‘no homo.’ Dave has made the last effort and bought a love potion off a sketchy website. It works but it reduces John to a puppet obeying whatever Dave says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's really long I just wanted the history to be out of the way.
> 
> I'm trying to do canon moments so there will be kinda spoilers? Just warning you if you don't want anything ruined.

   The duo first met in kindergarten when they were 5. Dave and John were inseparable, whenever one was by himself the other wouldn’t be far away. When they first met, they hit it off. They were complete opposites. They were like two puzzle pieces that didn’t fit together but you crammed them together anyway, and now you can’t separate them.    

Dave realized he liked his best friend at a young age. He liked his dorky best friend, that was always over affectionate. Bro wasn’t that affectionate, but that’s how Striders worked, John wasn’t a Strider. His face would go red and would heat up whenever John gave him a surprise hug. He liked John would say that he was cool when he showed him his sword he used for fighting Bro. Dave just generally like being in John’s presence.

Over the years they met more and more people. John introduced Dave to his twin sister, Jade. In return Dave showed John his twin sister Rose. Turns out Jade and Rose were best friends, and they made their only little group.  By middle school more and more people were getting added to their group of friends. Dave didn’t dislike middle school, but they didn’t have any classes together. So Dave could only hang out with John at  during lunch and after school.

In 6th grade John drifted off little from Dave when he met Karkat and Vriska. Karkat was in half of John's classes but they were close. Karkat would always be yelling and cussing at John, only for John to laugh at him. Vriska was a girl that had John in every class and they liked each other. Dave met Terezi who was best friends with Vriska. So whenever Dave hung out with John, he had to put up with Vriska flirting with John. Good thing that John was oblivious to her actions. Problem was that John laughed at her corny jokes. It pissed of Dave so much, but he didn’t want John to be mad at him if he punched her.

Dave tried flirting with John but John would always laugh and go no homo. Like when Dave was over and was watching Con Air. Dave did the old yawn and put his arm around John’s shoulder. John laughed and said no homo. “Yeah.” Dave smirked, underneath the smirk he was gritting his teeth. Or the platonic bro cuddles he and John did.

The jealousy got worse when Dave, John, Rose,  and Jade had gym together in 8th grade. It was the beginning of Spring, the swimming season. Dave was happy he got to see John in his swim suit. It was the end of one class that they did 20 laps back in forth long way. All of the class got out of the pool except Rose. She was finishing off one lap till she got a cramp in her foot. She tried going to the top to grab the ledge but she was in the middle lane. Her head popped up gasping for air, and her arms grabbed nothing. She swallowed water when she cried out for help. Rose mustered her strength and swam up again and cried out for help before sinking to the bottom. Dave and his classmates stood there in shock not knowing what to do. The lifeguards were in the changing room cleaning a spill someone made.

Everyone stood there except for John. He ran in and dived after Rose and swam up with her. Dave and Jade helped John get Rose out of the pool. When John climbed up the ladder he gave Rose CPR. One student yelled for the teacher, and they rushed out. John gave her one last pump and Rose coughed out water. Rose was taken to the hospital and she was fine. Everything was okay, they were a little shaken up but everything was fine after awhile.  Dave realized that John had his first kiss.

Dave tried dating Jade to get John off his mind. Afterall they were twins they looked like each other. Except Jade had light green eyes instead of John’s blue eyes that Dave could stare at forever. Jade had long dark hair, not like John’s cute bed head look. They acted like each other other. Aside the fact Jade didn’t like cringey actors like Nic Cage, she was an outdoor person not an inside person, she was an two inches taller than John, and she didn’t constantly pull pranks on everyone. They ended up only dating for a year and a half before Dave couldn’t bare treating Jade like John’s replacement. John got mad at Dave for breaking up with Jade for no reason. It was the first time Dave seen John get pissed at someone. Dave deserved it. Dave and Jade went back to being friends, and John said he couldn’t be mad at his best bro for long.

When they were freshmen, Terezi told Dave that Vriska had plans to ask out John. Dave believed in John to be the oblivious asshole he always is. It wasn’t till the middle of the day when Dave was chilling in the apartment watching My Little Pony John Messaged him.

 **\-- ectoBiologist [EB]** **began pestering turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **at 14:23--**

EB: hey Dave guess what : : : : )

TG: this better be good you know how busy i am with my cool kid shit

TG: whats up with the smile vriska does the weird 8 thing

EB: Vriska asked me out! I said yes :D

TG: o shit where will my unrequited bro feelings go now that my bro has a girlfriend

TG: i need some icecream 

TG: brb dude im gonna go on pintrest and cry about sad disney quotes

EB: what the heck dave you’re so weird

EB: gotta go me and Vriska are gonna go to the movies

EB: bye!

TG: later

 **\-- ectoBiologist** **[EB]** **stopped pestering turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **at 14:44--**

TG: whatever

 

A month after they have been dating was enough. Whenever they were hanging out after school John wouldn’t stop mentioning Vriska. Like I got Vriska to have a Nic Cage movie marathon with me. Vriska showed me her pet tarantula, Vriska and I went on a date. He couldn’t bare to listen to it anymore. He didn’t want his best bro to get stood up by her. Vriska has had a bunch of girlfriends and boyfriends over the course he knew her.

Vriska went out with Kanaya to make her an outfit just moments later for Vriska to cheat on her by kissing Tavros. Tavros asked Vriska out only for her to say too late and slapped him. Vriska had a fling with a hipster named Eridan till she broke it off with him since she got bored. Vriska and Terezi went out briefly but broke it off since they argued that Vriska wasn’t treating her friends properly.

Dave didn’t want John to be added to the pile of names.


	2. Get A Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start elevating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there is any mistakes, I'm writing this 2 in the morning because who sleeps?

Your name is Dave Strider and you’ve spent the rest of the weekend groaning over the fact that Vriska asked out John. It didn’t help that John kept messaging you about how fun the date was or how Vriska was messaging him. Whenever you tried to change the topic John would be like Vriska likes that too. God dammit, John is acting like a love sick puppy. He’s lucky he’s so cute, other wise he wouldn’t get away with it. No one messes with a Strider, unless it’s your idiot friends. 

You wanted to talk to your other friends but they would just heckle you about John and Vriska. It’s really obvious that you’re head over heels for Egbert everyone could tell. Except the oblivious idiot himself. Your friends have been messaging you about it, but you’ve ignored them. All of them would bring it up, some would make fun of you others would check if your alright. Theres one idiot that still hasn’t stopped spamming your pesterchum. It’s Karkat. The two of you sorta get along only since John is mutual friends with both of you.

\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:21-- 

TG: stop spamming me you ass

CG: WOW DAVE, THE ONE FUCKING TIME I TRY TO CHEER YOU UP I GET THIS BULLSHIT?! YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT.

TG: i know what you want to talk about and hurry up and shut up im watching madoka magica

TG: with subtitles gotta learn how to speak one word per episode

CG: YOU IGNORANT FUCK! I’M JUST HERE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. I’M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT ALREADY.

TG: the feelings mutual 

TG: the one and only thing we can agree is  that we hate eachother

TG: bye

CG: FUCK LET ME TELL YOU AT LEAST.

TG: fine what

CG: IT’S VRISKA. 

TG: the one thing i didnt want to talk about

CG: I DON’T THINK SHE IS KIDDING THIS TIME.

TG: what

CG: ABOUT JOHN. I THINK SHE SERIOUSLY LIKES HER.

CG: I WAS ON HER LAPTOP TO GET BLACKMAIL MATERIAL ON HER. SO I WAS LIKE, “HEY WHY NOT MESS WITH PEOPLE THAT LIKE HER?” 

CG: SO I WENT ON AND JOHN WAS THE LAST PERSON THAT SHE WAS TALKING TO AND I READ THEIR CONVERSATION. CAUSE WHAT THE HELL DO THOSE TWO HAVE IN COMMON TO BE FRIENDS?!

CG: THEN I WENT AND READ THEIR LAST CONVERSATION. AND THEY WERE HAVING A SERIOUS CHAT.

CG: LIKE VRISKA WAS SPILLING OUT HER FEELINGS ONTO JOHN. HE WAS JUST THERE CHEERING HER UP.

CG: IT WAS AWKWARD CAUSE I MESSAGED JOHN BACK ON HER ACCOUNT WHILE READING THEIR CONVERSATION.

CG: YEAH VRISKA WENT TO HIM WHEN SHE WAS FEELING BAD.

TG: first of all what the hell were you and where was vriska

CG: AT THE PARK WITH TEREZI, VRISKA FELL ASLEEP AND LEFT HER LAPTOP OPEN.

TG: second why are you telling me their private bullshit

CG: I’M JUST SAYING TAKE IT EASY ON VRISKA.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering carcinoGenticis [CG] at 12:00-- 

Great now you feel like an ass. It was so cheesy the way they got close, it was basically every single romance movie Karkat made you watch. A girl has problems with her feelings and throws them up on some guy and the guy pats her back. Of course John was the person. That’s when you realized Madoka Magica wasn’t even playing. Whatever you don’t feel like watching it anymore. Rose laughed at you as she walked passed you slumping on the couch.

When it’s Monday you’re at your regular spot you hang out with your friends. Lunch tables near the cafeteria so you can shove all the people out of the way and get in there first. But of course you and your friends are banned there. When Terezi ‘accidentally’ tripped John with her cane and making him smash and fall onto Karkat. Who of course rages and starts flailing everywhere smacking other people’s trays down. Then things got worse when Roxy shouted,”FOOD FIGHT!” You got lectured but it was pretty worth it. You nailed Karkat in the face with a pizza. Your friends just claimed the spot and kept your stuff there. After all you guys did vandalize the crap out the place.

 You threw your school bag down and leaned against the poles near the table. Jade comes bouncing over to you. “Hey Dave! Sorry to hear about what happens. Don’t worry me and Rose want to show you something.” Before you even get a word Jade dashes over to where Rose walks in. Rose gave her a the a small smile and then they turn to you. “Dave look!”

Jade shoved a sparkly card to you covered in smiley stickers with aviators drawn on. When you opened it, it had Rose’s fancy cursive writing in it.

_ Go get ‘em tiger. _

You almost laughed after reading it. They wanted to get you a get well card for a broken heart? Oh well they tried, you gave them the classic Strider smirk. “Thanks, for whatever this is.” What were you even mad about anyway? Then it hit you again. As you saw John and Vriska walk over hand in hand. They were smiling at each other warmly, it made you want to puke. “If you guys are going to eat each other’s faces do it somewhere else.” John got that really adorable tomato red on his face. You guess Vriska blushed too but you were just staring at John the whole time. “Be quiet Jade! I accidentally walked in on you and Dave macking on each other’s faces.” That instantly shut you and Jade up. John fist pumped in the air and Vriska laughed at him. Rose was peering over her book and staring up at the two of you. Jade just stood there frozen, still in her laughing position.

Terezi and Kanaya came over to find Jade still in her frozen form. Kanaya sat in the middle of the couple and Rose. Terezi licked Jade’s face and ran away when Jade started screaming. The bell rung and John jogged up to your side and started running his mouth off. You got to class and sat right behind him. The teacher Mr.Vantas, Karkat’s brother started blabbering about science. You just stared at John fantasied about going on a date with him. The two of you departed for your next class. You had to deal with Tavros trying to have a rap battle with you. 

As you left class you walked over to John’s which was right across the hallway. You leaned near the door since his teacher let’s them out late with how long her lectures are. Kids bolted out and a kid named Eridan bumped into you. “Sorry dude.” He scoffed at you annoyed since he dropped his phone on impact. You picked it up and glanced at it. It had a weird sketchy website loaded on it and it had Love Potion titled on it. “What’s this for?” “None of your damn business.” You kept your Strider cool on. “Tell me before I chuck your phone across the hallway.” He looked at you in surprise. “Fine it’s to get a girl named Feferi she turned me down for a douche named Sollux. I wwant to see if this wworks.” 

Dave sighed. “What’s the website called. I want one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen in the story :3


	3. I Screwed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finally gets the Love Potion.

**“** Wwhat? I thought no one could resist the Strider charm. That’s wwhat you told me wwhen I was flirting with you.”  Eridan stared at Dave. Dave gulped and sighed. Eridan started smiling, “You havve an unrequited lovve? HA!” Eridan started laughing and Dave sighed again. “Dude just give me the website name.” 

“The Gift of Love.” Eridan said. “What the hell kind of name is that for a website?” Erian shrugged and scurried off before Dave could further question him. John came bouncing out of his classroom. “Dude what took so long?” John smiled at him, “Ms. Sekret asked me to help her clean some stuff.” Of course John would stay behind for that, he’s too nice. “Can you believe her and Vriska are sisters?” John asked. “Yeah if Kankri and Karkat are related then yeah.” Dave and John started walking down the hall.  “Mr.Strider you can call me 6y my last name, it can trigger others if you’re not careful…” He heard Kankri or Mr.Vantas call out to him. “Dude run, he might suck us into another life long speech about triggers.” Dave ran with John right behind him laughing. 

School was pretty boring otherwise. Lunch was pretty much hanging with Terezi and Karkat, while glaring at Vriska behind your shades. Dave went back to his apartment and threw all his stuff down. He went to his bedroom and went on his computer. He typed in The Gift of Love. The website was super simple, it had a glass bottle in a shape of a heart, with buy right next to it. It had the sticker The Gift of Love right in the middle of it. The thing was 20 bucks, damn. Oh well it wasn’t the first time Dave bought something really dumb. It had a terms and agreements, but who reads that?

**Warning: The person falls in love with the first person they see so make sure they are looking at you. They lose their free will against the person they are around. They will listen to their absolute command. The person will think that what they are doing are on their own accord. There have been cases where subjects lost parts of their personality. There is no reverse for this so use it wisely. They will be extremely affectionate and get super clingy.**

All Dave read was first person they see will fall in love with them and they are clingy. The rest of it is probably just garbage to fill in space. Dave clicked accept and bought it. He paid extra for it to arrive earlier because he can’t deal with another Vriska story. One of his friends started trolling him. They use Trollian instead of PesterChum since their weird. 

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:12 --

GC: D4V3 WH4T 4RE YOU DOING?

GC: 1’M BORED >:[

TG: yo

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG DAVE? >:]

GC: SOMETHING W31RD 1 KNOW THAT

TG: is this about you being to read minds or some shit

GC: Y34H 1’M L1K3 TH3 S33R OF M1ND 

GC: SOM3TH1NG COOL L1K3 TH4T S1N3 1’M 4W3SOM3

TG: yeah

TG: im just buying fake expensive stuff since im bored

TG: for ironic purposes

TG: might update sweet bro and hella jeff

GC: Y34H DO 1T, 1 N33D SOM3TH1NG TO DO

TG: ill tell you when i update it 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering gallowsCalibrator [CG] at 17:33 --

CG: YOU C4N’T T4LK TO M3 4T TH3 S4M3 T1M3? L4M3 >:[ 

Your name is Dave Strider. 5 days of boredom pass by waiting for the love potion that is 100% a scam. You’re not even sure why you bought it. All you know is that you’re out 20 dollars. It finally arrives and Rose gives you a suspicious look when she hands it to you. You shrug it off and just say it’s ‘premium’ headphones to listen to your sick beats. The bottle is the classic heart bottle made out of glass with pink liquid. You groan since you bought it and it’s most likely a fraud. You pack it into your backpack and head to school with Rose.

You pester John to go to school early since you want to give him this cruddy bottle you bought for him. You and Rose make way to school. You walk faster since you see John. “Hey Dave, what did you want to give me?” You mentally face palm. “I want to give it to you at my place after school.” John nodded his head and went over to Rose to greet her.  School goes by as normal. John walks to your house talking to Rose while you walk behind them. 

Rose heads to the kitchen while you and John go to your room. He jumps onto your bed and you sit right beside him. You take out the potion in front of John. “Haha, dude what is that?” He laughs at it. “It’s a movie thing. Want to take a taste?” John snatches the bottle and pops the lid open. “What am I gonna do? Fall in love with you?” John laughs again until he chugs the whole potion down. “What is in this? My head hurts.” John drops the bottle on the bed. He looks up at you his eyes are from ocean blue to a cherry blossom pink. His pupils turn into hearts. He holds onto his head and squeeze his eyes shut. “A-are you okay?” You hold your hands on him so he won’t fall down. 

“Of course Dave!” He shouts in his normal cheery tone. His eyes are back to normal and you put your hands down. “Because I’m love with you!” He giggles. You lose the normal Strider poker face and your jaw hangs wide open. “What?” Is all you’re able to say. “I love you Dave!” He tackles you into a hug and you both fall off the bed. “Are you okay? I would never want you to be hurt.” He stares at you. 

His face is right next to yours, his nose is touching yours. You can feel his breath on your face. Crap John is really cute. The piece of trash wasn’t a scam after all. You can feel John hugging you tighter and he’s resting his head on your chest. You lay your head down on the floor since you need time to think. You hear a creak and your door opens. Crap Rose. “Are you guys okay?” 

She pauses when she opens the door. “I see your fine. I’ll be done making our snack soon.” Rose slowly closes the door. “This is going to be hard to explain.” You sigh. John just hums and snuggles into your neck. 

“I dun goofed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeehhh has anyone started school yet? I start in 3 days I'm gonna get lost the campus is so big. Updates might slow down but I'll spend as much time as I can writing them.
> 
> Tell me if there is any errors and I'll fix it.  
> If you want anything to happen in the story just tell me in the comments :3


	4. 8reaking Loooooooose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds out what Dave had gotten himself into

Dave took pushed John’s face away and stood up. “John? What’s up with you?” Dave looked down to his best bro. John took Dave’s hand and started giggling. “Dude, you’re dating Vriska? Besides remember no homo.” John cocked his head sideways, “I’ll break up with her and date you. Also that no homo stuff doesn’t matter, Rose told me so.” John squeezed closer to Dave. “Did the potion make you do that?” Dave asked. “I knew after!” John squeaked. “The piece of trash worked?!” Rose bursted in.

“What piece of trash? May I know, is that why John is acting idiosyncratic?” Rose stared at John and Dave. “Crap, Rose John just jumped and confessed his love to me. Can I have a minute to think?” Rose spotted something flashing on Dave’s bed and stepped inside. “H-hey! Don’t touch that.” Rose smirked, “You’re losing you’re classic Strider charm.” Rose caught Dave off guard and moved past him. She grabbed the bottle holding it by the bottom. “Love Potion… Dave what is this?” Dave coughed and put his hands in his pockets. “Well you know.. The bottle says it all.” Rose shifted to face the couple. “Dave you used this on our best friend. I know you liked him but John is acting out of character." They both looked at John squeezing his Dave’s left arm.

They were now all sitting in the living room. “Dave, what should we do? We should at least tell Jade and the others. Vriska at the most. She should knowledgeable on the reason John wants to cut ends with her.” Rose stated taking a sip of tea. “Yeah sure… John go get your laptop we’re going to tell Vriska. I don’t have her contacts.” John popped out of his seat unwrapping his arms from Dave. “John, don’t Dave should-” “Don’t worry Rose, I’ll doing anything Dave wants me to.” John said in his usual loud tone. Rose and Dave stared at John bouncing out of the room. “Here let me tell her!” John came back. 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 16:12 --

EB: vriska dave wants to tell you something :B

AG: What would Striiiiiiiider want with m8

EB: its dave and rose talking to you

EB: youll know the difference

AG: What do the Stri-londes want with me

EB: We or I mean Dave wants to tell you something, Vriska

AG: Yoooooooou guys are acting weird

EB: You know how Dave has a crush on John?

AG: Yeah its pretty obvious

EB: no its not rose

EB: John is just oblivious to your forward actions

AG: You guys can taaaaaaaalk l8ter about this

AG: Im a pretty busy person you know

AG: Going to have a Nic Cage marathon with Jooooooohn next week : : :)

AG: Why are you on his account anyway?

EB: Fine, Dave will find and apologize to you later today. 

EB: Goodbye Vriska.

\-- ectobiologist [EB] stopped pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 17:00 --

AG: Apologize for what?

“We’ll deal with John later, just send him home Dave. I will have to do some research on this peculiar subject.” Rose got up and walked away. “See you later dude.” Dave stood up and so did John. “Too bad, bye Dave!” He smiled ear to ear. John jumped up and pecked Dave on the cheek and left through the door. Dave’s face heated and he covered his face with his hands. He heard a laugh coming through the kitchen. “Shut up, Rose.”

Dave and Rose rushed to school to find their best friend. “What why?” Vriska shouted. “I realized I liked Dave. We can still be friends right.” Vriska sniffled, “Yeeeeeeeeah we can tooooooootally be friends. Right after this.” Vriska slapped John right across his face. He knelt down and held his cheek while Vriska ran away. “Are you okay?” Dave said. John shot right up. “Yeah I think so, might bruise later on.” Dave looked to the side and saw Eridan fucking Ampora. Dave walked over to Eridan with John following him behind. “Dude what was that potion.” Eridan turned around and he was smiling and kept glancing over to Sollux. “The love potion? ED, he’2 and iidiiot he triied u2ing it on FF, but iit backfiired. Now ED’s iin love with me.” Dave groaned. 

Dave and John headed back to the tables. “I have informed Vriska on the situation Dave. She called John an idiot for falling for that.” Dave sighed. Rose walked over to Kanaya and Jade. “Hey Dave wanna go out with me.” Dave stiffened. He glanced to where John was standing. His face was flushed and his eyes were beaming with anticipation. Dave felt guilty for what he did to his best bro. But John was so tempting he’s just so cute. 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highschool is hard it's the 2nd day and we already had a presentation due. So chapters are going to come out slower, sorry!
> 
> I'm an idiot i've been typing the pesterlogs when I could've copied and pasted it TT^TT
> 
> Any grammar mistakes please do tell, I kinda wrote it in a rush.  
> If you want anything to happen in the story please tell in the comments.
> 
> Thanks Huarta for the Vriska's break up plan =w=)9


	5. Fake Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Rose have the talk with John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile  
> It's short :P   
> The next chapter will be way longer

Dave was in his class staring blankly through his shades. Dave grit his together feeling guilty about his answer to John’s question. He got Vriska to punch him and then John asked Dave out right after. Rose was right as always, they have to change John back. The bell rung and Dave went to John’s class. John bursted from the room and grabbed Dave’s hand. They continued to hold hands till they got to their table.

“What? Dave and John are actually dating?! Great I owe Rose twenty bucks now.” Jade shouted as they sat down. John gave her an immense smile and Dave sighed. “John when did you start liking guys anyway?” Jade raised her brow at them. Rose came in and Jade scoffed at her. Rose’s smile broke for a second when she saw John. “John would you like to go to our house?” John nodded. “Whaaat about me Rose. You’re not going to invite your bestie?” Rose handed Dave his lunch and propped her book open. Dave and Rose gave each other the look. “Gonna make some raps for you later.” Jade smiled and walked away.

“D4V3 YOU D1DNT T3LL M3 4ND JOHN 4R3 4 THING NOW.” The rest of the day was spent be hassled by their friends. The Stri-londes walked home with John holding Dave’s hand. They all walked to the living room and they sat down. Rose pulled her laptop out of her backpack. “Dave may I acquire the website name?” She glanced over to them. “The gift of love.” Rose snickered. The website popped up as planned. She clicked buy and read the description. “Dave did you read all of this.” Dave gave her a nervous look. “So, I take that as a no then. Well it says they lose their free will against the person who gave it to them. They will listen to their absolute command. The person will think that what they are doing are on their own accord. There have been cases where subjects lost parts of their personality. There is no reverse for this so use it wisely.”

Rose kept rereading the section over and over. “That explains why John didn’t listen to me, and he did it when you asked. Dave this can be serious John could lose his personality. I mean he was never that showing of his relationship with Vriska.” Dave grit his teeth together. “Shit Rose, sorry. I only scanned the damn thing and bought it.” Rose shook her head. “You should apologize to John not me. Does he even know he drank the potion.” Dave looked down and John had his head resting in Dave’s lap.

Dave glanced to Rose and she nodded. Dave pushed John’s head up. “Dave what was that for?” Dave looked down. “John…. You know I totally like you.” John nodded,”I like you too.” Dave breathed in, “No you don’t. The love for you have for me is fake. The thing you drank the other day was a love potion. Sorry, I didn’t like you being lovey dovey with Vriska. I got jealous.” John still had the big grin on his face. “It’s okay.” Rose and Dave eyes widened. 

“John, what about Vriska? You were dating her and you suddenly broke up with her right after.” Rose said. “I don’t like Vriska as much as I love Dave. Vriska was more a like like if you know what I mean.” Rose facepalmed. “Then are you not worried about the side effects.” John took a moment. “They said some lost personalities and I still feel the same.” Dave looked over to Rose. He smirked and put his arm around John. “This will be cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen please tell me   
> If there is any grammar mistakes please tell me


	6. Losing John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is changing and Dave is trying to get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, I got in trouble for pranking my friends >w

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re currently dating your best bro. It’s been 3 months since he asked you out. It was more like you tricked him into hanging out, since you poisoned him with a love potion. It doesn’t feel like it’s John you’re dating anymore. The best friend you know constantly pranks everyone, argues with you about his terrible choice in movies, and he’s always with one of his friends. 

Now John is constantly sticking to your side. You’re either at his house or he’s at yours. He’s stuck to your side like glue, and when you push him off, he starts to get pouty. You also realized that John hasn’t talked as much when you gave him the potion. He used to run his mouth off until you interrupted him. Now he only talks when he’s spoken too. John used to go off topic now he just sits there quietly holding onto you. 

John doesn’t even have his own opinions anymore. You say Nic Cage is stupid once and John immediately agrees with you not even fighting back. Jade even told you that he threw out the posters and he’s going to sell his DVD collection. You told him not to and he put everything back where it was. Now that you think of it he doesn’t argue with you anymore. John used to call you an ass or a dork. He’s all now with pet names and peace. 

He even spends less time with Rose, Jade, and the rest of your friends. Jade says at home she doesn’t get surprised with a confetti cannon anymore. He just spends time in his room staring at the wall letting his pranks and magic tricks go to waste. Whenever Rose looks at John being cuddly with you a part of her lips go downwards before she turns away. It’s not just them. Vriska hates you more now than ever. She’s in your P.E class, you can feel her glare piercing your back. When your class did dodgeball she only aimed for your face. You can tell the rest of your friends know that something is up. Karkat tried to make him have a feelings jam with him, key word tried. John ended up saying nothing and Karkat cussed him out with John blankly staring at him. 

You tried talking to Sollux about any changes in Eridan. There has been quite a few but they were positive ones compared to his usual egotistical douche self. Eridan’s just using more crappy puns than usual. He isn’t acting as strange as John. But Sollux did tell you that Eridan lost interest of historical events. Since the potion said some you don’t think that Eridan will help that much in your case.

You’re starting to miss your best bro. It feels like the person you’re snuggling with on your couch isn’t John anymore. When you first started dating it was awesome. Going on movie dates and platonic smooches. But you’ve been friends with the guy since you were 6, you instantly started noticing all the things he started to differently. Like when you interrupted him to do a 5 minute freestyle on your date. Usually he would punch your arm gently and laugh at you but now he waits there patiently. He won’t even let you apologize for anything anymore. When you tried saying sorry he said he wasn’t saying anything important anyway. It’s that or he takes the blame. “It’s okay Dave, I was in the way.” Or,”It was my fault I should be apologizing. Sorry.”

Your name is Dave Strider and you want your best bro back. Even though the description it says irreversible. You just want your best bro back, even if it means losing your friendship in the process. You just want John to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any grammar mistakes or anyfin please do tell  
> If there is anything you want to happen i'll twirl my magic wand and be right on it


	7. Terminate Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hells yeah for yandere ukes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ;A;  
> I had a tiny writers block. I could see the scene in my head but then I couldn't put it into words if that makes senses. Since I usually cycle through art and writing, I drew a lot during my writers block. I'm out of it thankfully I felt guilty not updating since I hate when it's been like a year till they update the story.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Not gonna affect normal story since I'm JohnDave trash, gonna be a two part special~~

It was a normal day for Dave Strider. Walk to school from his huge apartment with his twin sister, Rose. While she was texting Kanaya, you let her on your latest rap. John’s been acting weird saying that his new normal is following you around like a mindless baboon. John has been ignoring you and all your friends.

John has been going to school that’s for sure, Jade told you she had to haul his ass over there. The thing is once they enter John goes into the complete opposite direction of your hangout spot. When you went to pick him up Aranea or Ms.Sekret said he already left. The few times you do manage to find the little shit he’s hanging out with a bunch of people you don’t know.

He seems content though, John had his normal stupid dopey grin on his face. Since your best bro isn’t around your stuck with Terezi. Kanaya is at some rainbow drinker concert with her sister. When you found John with Terezi, John glared at Terezi and went back talking to the strangers. It wasn’t some stupid half assed glare. You couldn’t see it that well but it looked like his pupils dilated and his smile turned completely into a frown.

Did the potion stop working or something? You got used to the little shit constantly with you.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] has started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

GG: hey is john acting weird or something

GG: at home all he does is stay locked in his room laughing :B

TG: its probably his nic cage bullshit

GG: me too!

GG: i bursted into his room wanting to catch crying over how lame his movies are

GG: but the thing is…..

TG: harley spit it out

GG: ….

TG: dont make me pull out the croker last name 

TG: i know how much you and john hate that shit

GG: john ripped down all of his posters

GG: we didnt see since lately he loses his shit when we go into his room

GG: and john was by himself laughing at his desk

GG: it looked like he was writing something but i couldnt see john spotted me and kicked me out

TG: ….. woah

GG: o crap! :B

GG: i have to go john is getting pissed off about something random! :(

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] has stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

It’s been a few days since you and Jade have spoken. Jade went to school but she told you John stayed home. She had bags under eyes and she was less energetic that she usually is. Terezi has gone missing too, so you’re stuck with Tavros since he started hanging out with your group. He attempts to have a rap battle with you but ultimately fails. You just end up spending your time listening to Rose rambling about her wizard shit while you zone out.

Your name is John Egbert and you’re in love with Dave Strider. You realized that you are deeply in love with your best friend. It happened after you drank this weird stuff out of a bottle but that doesn’t matter.

Being in love with someone is amazing. Whenever you see them a grin stretches onto your and your heart starts to flutter. It’s even better when they’re interacting with you. You’re just lucky that it’s your best friend your in love with. The weird drink made you realize that when you were at Dave’s house. Due to some weird way the drink and you being a straightforward person you spit your new found emotions out to Dave. You were really happy when he said yes, so happy that you couldn’t contain it and tackled him into a warm embrace.

It’s been a few weeks since you first started dating Dave. You’re scared of him leaving you or possibly cheating on you. You want to try to believe in Dave but you recall all the times he ‘joked’ about dating all the girls. It makes you want to flinch whenever you see Jade and end up thinking about them dating. Then it makes you go onto all the people Dave told you he liked. Terezi for example or your even cousin Jane! That’s why you hold onto him like a lifeline because, he is your life line. You don’t know what would happen if he left you.

All you can think about is Dave. You even sleepwalked and wrote it all over your posters. Maybe that is a testimony about how strong your love is for him. You had to rip down your posters since you get no privacy. Since you can’t always be with Dave you opt to take candid pictures of him. You put your pranks aside and put Dave forward.He’s super cute being a major dork in them, it makes you laugh as your heart runs a mile. You can’t be with Dave for too long since you just want to put him in a room and keep him there. Forever. 

Jade bursted into you once, while you were looking at the photos. You outwardly cringe at your sister's presence. You get pissed at her and tell her to leave.

You think you're crazily in love with Dave, and no one is getting your way. Not even Dave….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anyfin to happen tell me plz  
> Any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes please do tell, I'll fix it
> 
> evan and Alliesunluckycat requested for some yandere John
> 
> Btw how should the potion come to be like should it stop suddenly or it wears off or something. I got the idea from a barbie movie :P I was watching with my cousins since I have a lot of free time. The way I wanted to end it was too cheesy and all my other fanfics are already cheesy.


	8. Mission Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the yandere special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The normal series will continue on
> 
> \-- WARNING SOME VIOLENCE IN HERE--Immediately turning around John is leaning right next to you behind the couch with a smirk. He has a mask covering his hair. “John?! Dude where have you been.” Standing up peering over John. Being on the couch you can completely see over him. Doing that you can see a metal bat in his hand. “John?” It was the only thing you were able to see before John swung it at your knees. “Sorry Dave.”
> 
>  
> 
> Waking up in a chair tied, with only a light above your head. “John! Why are you doing this?” You thrashing around, bound tightly it seems to get worse with each movement. “Dave you should have known. You are mine…. And mine alone.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “It has been a month since the high schoolers were attacked. Two were injured fatally and are slowly recovering. Four have gone missing and we are still looking for them. The attacks have mysteriously stopped right after Dave Strider a freshman was the last victim.”

Shit. Everything has gone to hell for a month. Summer is just about to come for your freshmen year of highschool. For the past month students have been disappearing. Worst of all you know all of them. They even got fucking John. He didn’t show up to school for a few days, everyone thought he was sick. HE WASN’T. 

Everyone lost their shit when Jade finally came to school on the 5th day he was gone. Except she was teary eyed with bags. Jade didn’t bring anything with her except a load of flyers. It was in all bold.

Missing Person John Egbert

All of your friends lost their shit when Jade broke down and started crying. Everyone that knew John started to help find him. Then things got worse Tavros went missing right after that. He was found a week later paralyzed from the waist down. All he kept repeating was “I don’t remember.” He changed he lost his usual sharp toothed grin. He was eventually transferred out by his parents.

More and more people started transferring out of the school, opting for one nearby or completely moving to a different town. You now realize that Vriska moved away with the crowd. Everyone that has left was on high alert, even the teachers were skeptic. 

A few days have past, people are starting to calm down. You are still trying to look for John, Jade hasn’t come to school in awhile. You can understand her twin brother went missing she needs more time to herself. She hasn’t been on pesterchum in awhile. You sigh, just let this thing blow over, and hope that they find John. 

You’re name is John Egbert once again. You’re currently ‘missing’ as people are trying to find you now. You feel bad for lying to Dave right now about where you are but he’ll be happy about your decision. You broke into an abandoned house far away from your house. If you’re ‘missing’ you can’t be blamed for the crimes.

Tavros was an easy one to take out. When you showed up when he was walking home with fake bruises and cuts it was easy to lure him there. The look on his face once you locked the doors and turned on the lights was hilarious. “Remember that rap war that you had with Dave? You ended up flirting with him.” Your laugh overcome his pleas. 

Vriska is next, even though she hates Dave you’ve seen that she’s tried bullying him. You wrap up a bomb. Painting it over to make it look like a magic eight ball that she loves. You set up the timer and leave it at the door, slamming the doorbell you run like hell. 

You dive into a bush on the other side of the street. She grumbles once she opens the door and looks at the small gift. Vriska unwraps it on her porch door. Once she holds up the 8 ball it explodes in her face. She screams like a madman and falls to the floor. Her mom comes to the door and you leave the scene. 

Jade and Jane were almost as easy as Tavros. You decide to just go after the both of them at once since it will save time for future plans. Security is getting higher. News Reporters have been at your school questioning all of your classmates. Since Jade and Jane hand out flyers around town on every Wednesday.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] has started pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

EB: JADE 

GG: JOHN?

GG: OH MY GOSH JOHN!

EB: JADE THEY ARE GOING TO BE BACK SOON

EB: IM AT THE OLD ABANDONED HOUSE

EB: THE ONE A DEW BLOCKS AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE

EB: HURRY 

EB: PLEASE

GG: DONT WORRY JOHN ME AND JANE WILL GET YOU

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] has stopped pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -- 

Easy as cake. It took them about 15 minutes to get to your place. They dashed immediately off their bikes and climbed over the tall fence that was there. They quietly wobbled up the stairs that led to the door. They slowly opened the door, the creaking was echoing throughout the building. “John?” Jane whispers. Once they fully opened the door you swung a hammer at Jade. She immediately went down and Jane started screaming. She went to exit but the fence blocked her, “John, please! Why are you doing this?” John glared at her, “If we are family why did you betray me?” He knocked Jane out pulling her into the broken down house by the foot.

You are now Dave Strider once again. It has now been officially a month since John Egbert has gone missing. It seems the striker has taken more victims… sadly. A rumor went around school that Vriska was a victim. Her mom took her to the hospital immediately and their moving to get away from the attack. 

You’re in your apartment, neither Dirk or Rose are here. Rose is with Kanaya trying to make more missing flyers and Dirk is somewhere. You haven’t been doing anything since John went missing. The comics and beats have come to a halt when Jade and Jane left. You are stuck in a limbo, just drowning in your own pity.

Your skills have went so down that you didn’t hear the break into your apartment.

“Dave.” 

Immediately turning around John is leaning right next to you behind the couch with a smirk. He has a mask covering his hair. “John?! Dude where have you been.” Standing up peering over John. Being on the couch you can completely see over him. Doing that you can see a metal bat in his hand. “John?” It was the only thing you were able to see before John swung it at your knees. “Sorry Dave.”

 

Waking up in a chair tied, with only a light above your head. “John! Why are you doing this?” You thrashing around, bound tightly it seems to get worse with each movement. “Dave you should have known. You are mine…. And mine alone.” 

 

“It has been a month since the high schoolers were attacked. Two were injured fatally and are slowly recovering. Four have gone missing and we are still looking for them. The attacks have mysteriously stopped right after Dave Strider a freshman was the last victim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't written anything in a long time. Grades are hard to keep up with clubs and community service. I went through a writers block and I am just coming out of it.


	9. Wearing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time should help John heal John if you take Dave out the picture right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been writing in forever. I went through a major slump. All the chapters I tried writing were terrible so I stopped. Now I'm easing my way back into writing.

Your name is Dave Strider and this has been the worst week of your life. You’ve been trying to avoid John all week. It has been total hell. Not only is hard to keep John off your ass, you also have other douches called your friends to worry about. Karkat and Terezi have been especially on your case about why you’ve been missing from the usual hangout spot. At least Rose has been somewhat of a help to you. 

You and Rose came up with a list of ways of trying to revert John. You went up as far to look up the love potion from Harry Potter. You're pretty sure Rose was just dicking with you but she looked pretty serious. None of the muffled giggles you get from Jade or John when they’re messing with you. 

Out of all the ideas the both of you came up with was to let the potion wear out of his system. Maybe the potion would wear off if you took the constant that made it keep running out. So that meant avoiding John till he at least showed some signs of change, for the better. That’s at least what you hope. You don’t really know what is going to happen. It might make the potion worse turning John more into a human shell than it was before. You really don’t want that to happen, harming John is the last thing you would even want to do. It just seems it’s getting worse with you being there.

It was finally the weekend, two days without having to worry about running into the John. It’s harder than you could ever imagine. John just comes in like a swarm of ragging cicadas. During classes you share he stares directly at you. Even if you're sitting behind him, he’ll have part of his body turned just so he can look at you. He spams the hell out you 24/7, you were lucky one day Ms. Sekret caught John texting you and confiscated his phone. Lunch is the worse. You spend most of it running away to different locations so that John won’t find you. Somehow he always does. 

Rose has taken down a few notes for you about John. His jokester side of him is back front and prominent. John had been withdrawn for a two weeks. He’s making process but very slowly. Slow as the potion first took effect, losing little bits and pieces here and there. Rose put down, that whenever someone mentioned your name he would get quiet until someone started another conversation with him. 

You drop all your shit on the floor and you throw yourself onto your bed. Letting out a heavy sigh. If he was making process of getting back to his old self that’s really good. You really miss John though. When you were little the two of you could barely stand to be a day apart. This week was killing you. A week or two more should be fine? Right? John will surely be fine by then. At least you hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there is any errors and I'll fix it.  
> If you want anything to happen in the story just tell me in the comments


	10. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has been thinking about him and his relationship with Dave.

Your name is John Egbert and you feel like your boyfriend Dave Strider is avoiding you. It’s the weekend and you’re laying on your bed staring at the ceiling. You’ve been thinking about this for the past two hours. That’s crazy right?! Dave Strider is the best boyfriend anyone could ever want. You shouldn’t even be doubting him in the first place. 

It’s totally awesome dating your childhood friend! Better yet it was even better that you were best bros before you started dating. You’re comfortable with each other already and you both know almost everything about the other person. Dating is just the next level of your relationship.

Sure you can be kind of clingy, you’re pretty sure that’s the way you and Vriska acted. You two were close you. You even considered her to be one of your very best friends. Though you don’t think that she feels the same about you anymore. The last time you saw her that mad was when she and Terezi got into a serious fight. You felt pretty bad about hurting her feelings but you wouldn’t want to lie to her about Dave. After all you kind of asked Dave out when you were still dating her. The two of you were comfortable with sharing secrets and having long conversations in the middle of the night on school days. Even if your phone woke you up and Vriska was on the other line wanting to hear your voice you were willing to do it for her. You never doubted her….

Then how come you are doing this with Dave? You’re pretty sure Dave is just busy, after all your school is project based learning. That meant having at least two projects going on at once or even more if you were unlucky. Sooner or later you and Dave will start going on frequent dates and light butterfly kisses in the hallways. Though even when the both of you were swamped, the two of you would procrastinate and would talk for hours doing nothing but laughing. You have been trying to make contact with Dave with non stop messaging him or looking for him. You could never find him. 

Rose has been the exact opposite of helpful. Rather than helping you look for him or let you message him on her phone, she kept you still. At lunch tables she said that you haven’t been pulling pranks like you used to. Like five months ago when you convinced Karkat to let you visit his house. Then you and him put bright orange hair dye into the shampoo bottle, making his brother Kankri’s hair change. You were both given hell with a two hour lecture about how triggered you made him feel. You haven’t even thought about pranking since you started dating. All that has really been on your mind was Dave. 

Karkat was the same as Rose. He came and yelled about how you changed since you started dating Dave. Like how the two of you got into ‘dumb and idiotic fights.’ He brought that you even agreed that Nic Cage was stupid when Dave said he was. You fought back saying that you’ve grown up and have realized how corny it was. Then he brought up more points about how you used to tease Dave about being a dork. 

“Guys, Dave isn’t a dork, he’s the coolest person I know. I’m lucky that he said yes when I asked him out.”

Rose and Karkat looked into each other’s eyes and then at you. They both let out a deep sigh. They both had the look of pity in their eyes. Why do they look so sad?

“You’re not joking are you…”

It was more like a statement than Karkat asking you. Remembering the scene made you feel weird inside. Karkat actually lowered his voice in concern for you. You flop over to your and side and go onto your phone one last time in attempt to make contact with Dave. Sighing you turn the ringer up just incase he messages you back. You put your phone right next to your pillow so it definitely wakes you up when he texts you. Thinking about the past week has given you a major headache. The best thing is to embrace the darkness and let sleep take care of it for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through all the chapters updating them. I was rereading my work and I found little flaws like sentences that didn't make sense. So it's nothing to worry about just little grammar updates. I wanted to make this a little longer since the chapters have been shorter.
> 
> If you want anything to happen just leave a comment and I'll make it happen.  
> If there is any grammar mistakes or something doesn't make sense tell me in the comments and I'll fix it. I try to catch all of them but some still slip past me.


	11. Time Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting so here is long chapter. It would be longer but I just watched the credits for Homestuck and I'm too busy crying to write more.

Your name is John Egbert and some time has passed. You’re now in the beginning senior year of high school. Currently dating no one, as you have had a rough unofficial breakup with your ex best friend Dave Strider. It became clear as night and day that Dave no longer had any interest in you when a month passed when the two of you last spoke. When you asked Rose what happening her usual coy smirk became sad. She said Dave wouldn’t want her to tell you. 

That’s when you had it with the both of them. Rose was almost as worse as Dave was. Maybe even worse. She would deliberately cut you off when you were about to talk to him. She would turn your head in a different direction so you wouldn’t think about it. You lashed out on her. Lost your temper for the first time at one of your friends. It just had to be Rose out of all people. The words just came out of your mouth. “Rose, what kind of friend are you?!” 

When you stopped due to lack of oxygen and you had to crouch for extra support. You stared down at the concrete floor worried about how she would yell back at you. When you finally had the guts she was smiling. Her eyes gave it away though. Pain and worry. She was starting to tear up. “Yeah, John I’m sorry.”

After that she took her leave. As much as it pained you to do it, you stopped hanging out with them. Not all of your friends, just Rose and Dave. Whenever you saw Rose with your group you just slipped out. Walked away from them. After that you started hanging out with Vriska and her new crew. She gladly took you back, she said that it ‘wasn’t your fault anyway.’ Whatever that meant. Vriska slapped you hard on your back and introduced you to your now current close friends.

There was Nepeta and Feferi. Those two are really nice, you took to them since they way they spoke. Implementing puns into their natural way of speaking is pretty awesome to you. Eridan and Sollux were also there too. Eridan seemed like a douche at first but the two of you hit it off. Over your love of Harry Potter. More like Eridan was obsessed with it and you just liked it. His is a pretty nice guy, he’s just really desperate to make friends. Sollux, is okay. The two of you are never alone together. He’s usually around on the side with either Feferi or Eridan. He codes and you happen to too. Sollux isn’t afraid to say that you suck ass at coding either. It surprised you to learn that Eridan and Sollux were going out. Since earlier you heard about all the fights that would happen between the two. They even once got suspended for Sollux punching Eridan in the face in the middle of class. A fight escalated and teachers had to separate them. Now seeing them together is kinda funny. They seem happy though.

With your other friends you just kind of drifted off. Karkat would often hang out with Rose since Kanaya was there. You aren’t able to face Rose yet, still to this day even. The two of you often talk on Pesterchum. He asked why you haven’t been with them and you guess Rose didn’t tell them. You told Karkat you made up with Vriska, and he went off and said that he couldn’t stand her any more. Terezi was another story. The two of you often chat with each other despite not getting along. She often pesters you when she’s bored and doesn’t make things awkward since she’s best friends with Dave. In fact she tends to bash on him to help enlighten your mood. She can be annoying at times often pushing your buttons or straight weirding you, she’s nice.

You grew closer to your new group of friends when you went into your sophomore year. You had almost all your classes with Vriska and Nepeta. It was pretty neat in fact Jade was in most of them too. Jade and Nepeta really hit it off when you introduced each other to them. Jade joined in your group with her mentioning Rose here and there. You lucked out since neither Rose or Dave was in your classes. It was nice and stayed that way through junior too. 

Dave stopped avoiding you like the plague. He often stops when he sees you, like he regrets doing it. It makes your insides turn when he does it. The two of you make eye contact. You know it even when he is still wearing those stupid shades you gave him. When it happens you scoff at him and push past him on purpose. You deleted him off Pesterchum when you stopped talking to Rose. 

Now it’s finally the first day of senior year. Junior year was hell, but now you’re finally a senior. Time to kick back and take it easy. With the advice of many teachers you applied to many colleges early. Your grades were good and you took up swimming as a sport in sophomore year. You got into your dream school and now it was time to chill. You don’t have that much classes but you took up many electives to fill their spots. Vriska told everyone to do it since when was the last time you are all going to be together? She can get sappy from time to time but that’s probably from all the Nic Cage films you watched together.

First class is Art, Jade and Feferi are already in the class. They both eagerly wave you over as you set your stuff on the right of Feferi. All the different grades starts flowing into the class until he walks in. You see him before he even enters. He stops in the doorframe and openly stares into your direction. You pretend you never saw him and start talking to Jade. Jade coughs a bit since Dave doesn’t move till the teachers urges him to a random seat.

The class was long and boring since it was the first day. You didn’t look behind you at all since Dave was sitting across from you. You could feel yourself getting watched and it put you on edge. As soon as class ended you b lined for the door without saying bye to Feferi or Jade. Walking a brisk pace to your next class, Digital Media. 

You made it to class and sat in the seating chart that the teacher had up. Sollux and Terezi were there chatting. You walked over and joined in the conversation, Nepeta joined in soon enough. That’s when Terezi turned her head. 

“D4V3 STOP B3ING A W3IRDO AND COM3 OV3R H3R3 IF YOU W4NT TO TALK.”

Well shit.


	12. Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short I want to start an Erisol story i've been wanting to do

Your name is Dave Strider and today is the first day of your senior year. You broke up with your best friends John and Jade. John got mad at Rose and you, but you can understand why he is upset. But the thing that bugs is that you got Rose dragged into it. Since her and John were really close. She doesn’t mind but you can tell she misses him. 

Jade still talks to you and Rose. Well she sent hate to you after you stopped contacting John and why you didn’t tell her anything. Then she got over it like she does with everything else when she gets mad. She moved with John to his new group with Vriska. Sollux was your man on the inside. Since he can tell where you are coming from, he sends group pictures of them. John looks happy so you decided to pick up the little pieces of your heart and move on. In sophomore year you dated Terezi for awhile, but decided you two were better off as friends. Tavros asked you out but that ended up being a disaster. So for the rest of the time you better off a single and free man.

First class was art. Only taking it to help do covers for your song. You were a pretty good artist so Rose decided to put you in a bunch of random classes and forged your signature. It was pretty funny at first but then you realized you have to put up with this bullshit for the rest of the year. You can’t change classes since your school counselor pretty much hates you since the no shades policy. So you’re signed up for a bunch of random classes. There’s art, digital media, humanities, algebra, physics, and music history. 

You drive to school in the crappy pick up truck Bro gave to you when you got your license. Rose gets out of the passenger seat and walks to her class with Kanaya who appeared out of nowhere. You walk to your first class showing up pretty late since you were on your phone the entire time walking here. The first thing that you see in the room is John.

 

His adorable face brightened with happiness. John is doing his wheezy laugh, the one that you missed. You just kind of stopped and froze, your phone completely down to your side and you're stuck in awe. The past interactions with John weren’t that good, like during when you ran into each other in the hall he would shoot you a dirty look. So seeing him like this after a long time is really refreshing. The teacher urges you to move out of the way and John looks at you. His smile erases completely off his face in less than a second when he sees your mug face. Your heart clenches as you slowly drag your feet to an open seat.


End file.
